heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Vaporwave
belongs to Verglas V a p o r w a v e V a p o r w a v e V a p o r w a v e Vaporwave is my sona, please don't use her without permission first! The anxious girl who likes scented candles and playing video games Rip, gunna revamp this gurl awesome coding by epheme We were born to fly, limitless Appearance Vapor is a light purple in scale color with flecks of blue in them. Her top scales however, are a dark nightshade color. Her eyes are a cheerful greenish blue and her snout always seems to put on a smile. Her horns jut out of the back of her head and are a pastel blue. Around her dusky purple ears is a dark pastel blue ruff that has flecks of silver like stars on them. Her wings are quite large and a dusky purple like her ears while her membranes are a light blue speckled with silver scales like stars on the underside of her wings. Her legs are a strong build and slightly on the chubby side, they too are a light purple with dark highlights. Her talons are sharp and curved, perfect for tree climbing. Her underbelly is a nice pale sky blue while her spines are a nice and soft pastel blue, running down her back to her long, thin prehensile tail that fades from a light, dusky purple to a dark poisonous purple at the tip. No matter what, we stay up Personality Vaporwave is... quite a unique dragonet. Weird would be one way of describing her, since she's obsessed with lots of things, but also laughs at random/weird things too (that and things most dragons wouldn't find funny). However, her inner core is fierce, and when Vapor is in a bad mood (which isn't always) she'll tend to lash out and yell or just plain walk away and find something funny to cheer her up. Cheerful is another word that would best describe her as well, since of course, she's quite cheerful, always ending up confronting strangers and talking with them. If we're a team, that's enough Abilities Vaporwave possess abilities from both tribes, NightWings and RainWings. From her RainWing side, she has color-changing scales, however she can't turn them every color, when she's upset or angry, she'll turn a black. She also has a long prehensile tail that helps her climb from tree to tree. Usually when you think of RainWing venom you'd think it would be a deadly black acid, but Vapor's possess a very unusual venom that's a bright green and can easily shoot through anything natural. On her NightWing side, she can see very well in dark places and is usually nocturnal, flying through the sky at night. Vapor also possesses fire from her NightWing heritage. Due to her small size, she can squeeze through tight and small spaces without struggle. With her knowledge of the stars, she's very good at navigating places that expose the sky. No boundaries, we're fearless , History Quite a while back, adragonet was born, her parents were overjoyed of her hatching and dubbed her with the name Vapor. Life was good for those two years near the shores of the Sea Kingdom, Vapor collected shells of brilliant colors and used them as decorations whenever she built sand castles to be destroyed by the roaring waves that were active all the time. However, the two years were up, her family couldn’t care for her anymore since they were occupied paying for housing from the SeaWings and sent her to an orphanage that opened in the Mud Kingdom. It still hurt Vapor to be away from her family, and in memory of them, she named herself Vaporwave to remember them as a family and the ocean she played in. It wasn’t very fun at the orphanage, but alas, she managed to look on the bright side of everything there, saying, “at least there’s food and drinkable water.” In fact, she even met a few friends, a SkyWing named Quicksilver, a NightWing animus named Silvon and a Mudwing-SeaWing mutt named Perma. But one day, the strangest series of events happened. While Vaporwave and her friends were on their normal midnight walks around their muddy neighborhood, the black sky was lit up by a streak of blue light and an exploding blast of red, orange and yellow, almost like a star exploding. But from what they learned from looking at the midnight sky, it wasn’t at all a supernova or an exploding star period, but something more...severe. It was hard to explain it, they’d gasped with such fear as the black sky exploded with blinding light, like sunrise was already here and was flooding into the sky. Vapor had been so shocked, flash of green venom burst out from her fangs and smashed into the wall of a nearby house. And it shocked the others so much more, Silvon had fainted and the others fell silent and nearly did the same. Brown, umber, ochre, copper brown heads were popping out of their windows and, noticing the unusual lighting, looked upwards and stared with major disbelief. That happened in the past… Two days after the confusion, a major surprise caught Vapor off guard. Now being kidnapped by pirates isn't an everyday occurrence, but hey, it happened and now no one can stop thinking about it. And it didn't exactly happen in ways most dragons would think it would happen in. The night fell after two days of confusion, the dragonets, the orphanage caretakers, everyone was still talking about what may have caused the strange lights in the sky. Although some believed it was just a star exploding, more were making their own random theories about it. Some thought it was a large meteor coming to wipe them out, others thought it was an explosion of fireworks and others justill believed it was magic. Well, none were right, but alas no one had an explanation for it. Vaporwave and her friends, we're still sort of working out where her venom came from, what was wrong with it, how different it was from the other RainWing's black venom. And that night hit everyone like a rock, the faint noise of banging and crashing outside, no one seemed to hear it, and no one seemed interested mainly because almost all of them asleep. But the hybrid, curious as ever explained that she'd wanted to go find the source of both the lights in the sky and the sound that she'd heard from a mile away. Her friends, hesitant at what to say, agreed after watching her fly off through the window and patiently waiting for them outside for them. Where we go on, we go all Relationships Revamping this like heck! Open to all that I've talked to! They also have to be your sona, please! Morpho - Awesome SU fan! Pothos - Amazing Hollow Knight fan, friend for the future Frosty - Birth twin Risque - VERY cool Dreaming - Awesome and great, shares love of wolves Peachy - Awesome coder, pretty nice We never break, we never fall Trivia * Owns like 20 different scented candles * LOVES popping bubble wrap * Interested in science * Is obsessed with Hollow Knight * Likes the colors purple and blue * Also seems to like looking at mercury * Yells when stressed or pressured * Is a proud Hufflepuff and christian * Likes talking to herself, or to her computer * Leans towards other females * Right handed * Has arachnophobia (fear of spiders) * Her zodiac sign is Taurus * Also likes talking and yelling at inanimate objects (or NPCs in video games) * Likes some games she's never even played before (Ehem, Deltarune and Undertale) * Good singer and is pretty smart * Obsessed with art and writing * Can get easily distracted on other things * Lives in a world that I created in a random book thingy In this world that we're creating Gallery Animecore.png|By Marbles! TYSM, so pretty! Nebuwhorns.png| w/ horns by Grapecakes! Thanks a ton, I love the horns! Nebu.png| w/o horns by Grapecakes, love this, tysm! CB5E0465-45E3-49C9-8429-82ADD9B8F3C4.png| w/out cool effect by Enigma! Beautiful drawing, love it! 0995790F-165D-485F-B99C-A8D4E2E39686.png| w/ cool effect by Enigma! tysm! Vaporwave (pixel).jpg|By me Queen of scented candles.png|Picture of the scented candle queen by Spix! TYSM I love it!